A Fun Night
Dreamer had been dragged off by Nex to a tavern with Nex inviting anyone who would want to come down at any point the wished. Dreamer sighed as she sat in her chair at their booth in the corner. Nex beside her a grin on her face as Nex ordered them some beer to start out. Dreamer planned on not drinking much not matter how much Nex insisted. DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia watched them with their cautious eyes. She stared at Nex subtly, sitting a few chairs forward drinking a bottle of Swiss Rum. Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer sat there already catching eyes due to her bandaged body and Nex was drinking her beer the moment she got it. DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia looked at Dreamer and said walking up to her: 'I see you like to drink.' She pushed the glass of Swiss Rum. 'Why do not you try one of these?' Miss-Dreamerkat: "No not me, that would be my companion" Dreamer said pushing the glass to Nex. "Hey haven't i seen you around the society?" Nex asked taking the glass and taking a drink. "Hmm not bad, i prefer vodka though" DeathMurder_JH: 'Ahm...' Ophelia looked away and straightened her hair. 'No. We've never met before. If not I would remember.' She took a sip of rum. 'What are you doing here? You know, in a place like this.' Miss-Dreamerkat: "I just wanted some fun." Nex said. "I was dragged along" dreamer said. DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia gave a faint smile and said looking at Dreamer: 'You do not look well. Try this Whiskey made by me!' She pushed the glass to Dreamer and blinked slowly. 'And you are?' She asked for Nex. Miss-Dreamerkat: "I'm good" Dreamer said eye narrowing. "Nex Hyde" Nex responded with a grin. DeathMurder_JH: 'Nice to meet you.' Ophelia looked at Nex challengingly and cocked the revolver in her pocket. 'So... You mentioned a Society, right?' Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex smiled cat ear twitching. "If your going to use a gun at least have it visible." She said setting down her glass. Dreamer looked surprised as Nex stood up a grin on her face. "If it's a fight your looking for i'll be happy to oblige, and yes i did. Why you wish to know?" Nex said her eyes flashing with a playful malice. Dreamer stood stepping back. DeathMurder_JH: 'Know that I am not afraid of failures.' Ophelia lowered her weapon and smiled wickedly. 'You mentioned a common name. I wanted to be sure of what I heard.' Miss-Dreamerkat: "Oh? What have you heard?" Nex asked eyes dancing with eagerness. Dreamer around knowing that if it got to a area she knew nex would go she would interfere. She knew that if nex got in to a fight, and this stranger was going down the path she thought she was going, Nex would fight to kill. DeathMurder_JH: Why do not you answer me first, eh? Ophelia said in a defiant tone. It's not just you asking the questions here. She looked around and said, staring at Nex: "See those men? If you dare to start a fight, you're dead.'' Miss-Dreamerkat: "I've killed men three times there size. I'm not apart of Grim's Reapers for nothing" nex whispered summoning her chakram. "one throw and they are both dead" Dreamer turned she would have to knock out those two if a fight started. "besides the people here know what I can do" she pointed at the staff. The ones that weren't busy were frozen in fear at the sight of her weapon. DeathMurder_JH: Then shoot and we'll see how far you can handle it. Ophelia settled on the wooden bench and ordered another drink for the bartender. Besides... I'm a hard person to kill. He approached Nex and whispered with half-closed eyes: Then do not think that I am a poor little girl in search of an enchanted prince. I'll be the demon that haunts your nightmares. So shut up and do not think you're the strongest here. Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex smiled. "just like Paris" she said and she kicked herself off the floor kicking the guy hard in the face sending him to the wall. Dreamer watched Ophelia and with a swift hand she had her gun in her hand. "Wouldn't want you using this" She said a spear appearing and cutting it in half. "Now time to try and stop her before she gets' carried away. And miss she isn't arrogant, she may have a large ego, but that ego has been built on fact. Besides you choose one hell of a time to pick a fight, at night of all times, when she is her strongest." DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia looked confusedly at Dreamer and looked impressed at Nex. She no longer had her weapon. What did she have? A Druid amulet and a notion of fighting. Well... I presume we're going to fight now. Ophelia stared at Dreamer and sighed in a worried way. She would hit on Dreamer, not on Nex, she was just waiting for the right moment. Miss-Dreamerkat: "no" dreamer said. "you best stay in your chair" Nex smiled waiting for the guy to get up. She was perched like a cat on the window sill. DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia looked at both of them and signaled to two men, one behind and one in front. She moved his head to the side and pointed discreetly at Nex and then made a threatening signal pointing to Dreamer. He looked both ways, picked up a dagger from one of the men and jumped on top of Dreamer, putting the dagger in his neck. 'What were you saying?!' Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer seemed to teleport appearing beside him and she kicked his back in the floor causing the floor boards to crack. "Tsk, that's nothing" She said unafraid due to her experience in prison. Daggers to the throat had lost there fear to her. Dreamer jumped back at shocking speed and watched waiting. Nex watched tail twitching in anger. DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia sighed and spat blood. He looked at Dreamer at a glance and tried to get up. One of the men struck Dreamer from behind and held her against the table. The other broke a bottle on Nex's head. Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex winced but summoned her chakrams and threw them expertly one hitting the guy holding Dreamer in the head and the other hitting the man you hit her with the bottle in the chest spike through his heart and the other spike in his skull. Dreamer teleported again and glared at Nex. Nex glared at Ophelia blood bay be pouring down her head but she was fueled by anger as she approached her. "I'm done. I tire of your mediocre games" She snarled "And Dreamer next time TRY don't just beat around the bush, i now you can do better than that. I know they were just thugs but still" Dreamer sighed, she knew she wasn't trying either. It was just simple thugs besides she knew she wasn't in real danger, Nex would of made sure and besides they didn't know how to fight at all. DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia looked at her dead colleagues and people were staring in terror. She was still trying to get up, but she could not. The blood dripped from her nose and she could only say with an expression of horror and hatred: You killed them. Kevin and James. Deads... You killed them... She stared at Nex with an expression of hatred. Ah! IDIOT! Your idiot, your scoundrel, your murderer, stupid and arrogant! She grabbed Nex by the neck and squeezed hard, releasing her then. Ophelia could not kill, only hurt. You... She stared at Nex with tears in her eyes. Miss-Dreamerkat: "AM a assassin." Nex said. "Killing is my job, if you didn't wish them dead then don't start a fight with me, i fight to the death" Dreamer stood beside Nex. DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia stared at Nex with an enormous urge to punch her face and beat her to death. "I'll never forget this. I will go after you, and there will come a day when you will lose." Miss-Dreamerkat: "Then i'll be dead or arrested." Nex said a sort amused smile on her face. "Good luck with that." Dreamer sighed. "Nex she wishes to kill you" "Her and a lot of other people. There is a line of people wishing me dead" Nex told Dreamer. Dreamer sighed. DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia stood up, stared at Nex, and smiled cruelly: I'm going to kill you or die trying. She spat on Nex and put Kevin and James' body on her shoulders. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Tsk, good luck with that. I'm afraid there is a line" Nex said smiling not concerned. Dreamer gave her a look. "Look i'm used to this, people say that all the time try for about a month or so and usually give up or see that's fruitless. Their are a few that stay true to there word but honestly it was either us or them. That's just the way things are, they intended to kill and i'd rather die fighting someone my skill level or better" Nex said sitting down and ordering a bottle of vodka the chakrams in Kevin and James bodies disappearing. Dreamer sighed sitting down. "When karma bits you," She started. "Then i shall give it my all" Nex said. DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia sighed angrily, wiped the blood from her nose with her shirt and sat down on the step of the door. She wanted to fight to have fun, not fight to kill. So, you had your friends dead? Michael asked in front of Ophelia. It's hard to fight someone who is not human. Said Ophelia woefully. Can I offer you a deal? He asked, sitting down beside her. If you take some of this, I can give you eternal life. She took the bottle he gave her. Think about it. Michael disappeared and reappeared next to the bartender, with another appearance. He smiled at Dreamer and offered her a drink. Miss-Dreamerkat: "no thank you I don't trust drinks from strangers" dreamer said. Nex casually drank her vodka enjoying herself now the anger dying. DeathMurder_JH: Michael smirked and took a sip of his drink. I heard that your friend killed two men today. Michael said to Dreamer. Miss-Dreamerkat: "right here" nex said. "yes. It was either us or them and I wasn't dying today" Dreamer sighed. "yes unfortunately." DeathMurder_JH: 'And why did not you kill her? She was right here and you let her go.' Miss-Dreamerkat: "she wasn't a problem. Besides, its going to be interesting now" nex said smiling. Dreamer sighed facepalming. DeathMurder_JH: Interesting? Michael asked naively. For me, you use excuses as a way to not live by blaming yourself." He turned to Nex and smiled. '''Miss-Dreamerkat:'Nex smiled taking a swig of vodka. "You don't know me very well then i have no remorse. If i had to i would kill my friend here and feel little to no regret. I am heartless. Cause honey, you don't get anywhere in my line of work with remorse. Besides i lost that during the war i fought in." She took another drink. Dreamer knew this was true and quietly took a drink of her beer that somehow hadn't been spilled during the fight. DeathMurder_JH: Remorse? He looked naive. I did not say that, but if you're telling me. He offered a drink to another man and he accepted. Know that somehow we all feel guilty. No one is as heartless as says. As much as we have a bad past and get revenge on him, that does not make us heartless killers. He offered Nex a drink and frowned. Miss-Dreamerkat: "I was made as a heartless killer. I'm a Hyde" nex said taking a swig of her vodka. "creates by negativity and primal instincts of my friend. I am all the bad of a human" she smiled. "your mockery is poor, you can do better than that" DeathMurder_JH: Yes I Can. Michael disappeared and appeared behind Nex, pulling her back and throwing her to the ground. I can certainly do more than that. He teleported and reappeared in front of Nex. He smiled wickedly and appeared wearing a white mask with blood marks, a white cloak and black clothes. Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex groaned. "space manipulator? Figures" she said sitting up. "what the bloody ell you wearing?" Nex was used to pain so that did nothing. Dreamer watched this exchange hands on both sides of her head. "keep it together" she whispered. "you know pulling me to the ground did nothing and if that's something from this world you should know I'm not from it." Nex said and then she noticed dreamer. "pause real quick" she said to Michael. "dreamer suppress it! Come on!" Nex called. Dreamer was panting as she focuses. (another side effect of the rose of repression. When your emotions get to out of control the rose can use that to go beserk and kill anyone around them. Dreamer does not like killing so that's why she is so concerned right now along with nex) DeathMurder_JH: Michael smiled teleporting and reappeared behind Dreamer. He laughed insanely and said: "It's no use trying, I can not die, I do not bleed and I do not feel pain. I am immortal. I can see, hear and know about everything. I can be whatever I want." He kicked Nex and said with the foot on his back: You can not beat the invincible. He raised Dreamer in the air and said: "Who is the cruel murderer now?" Miss-Dreamerkat: "well then you don't mind if I do this" a woman's voice said stabbing Michael through the chest with two swords. "as a fellow vampire then you don't mind if I do this?" She asked and a seal appeared in front of him and burned on his chest. "that stops you from using your powers. I also can devour your immortality, I disabled your powers as well. So if you don't wish death I suggest you leave my best pupil alone." The woman was tall, blonde haired, and wore a coat with fur trim. Nex growled smiling as she stood. "why do you think I didn't fight you. I could smell what you are and I'm sure my leader sensed what you are and can do? Nex said. DeathMurder_JH: Michael fell (The only thing that could kill him in parts is silver and Freemasonry itself.) On the floor and he gasped. For God! He shouted. "What just happened?!" He looked at the blonde haired girl and said: "Who or what the hell are you?" He was desperate. He died? What had just happened? He was confused but inside he was amused. Miss-Dreamerkat: The woman smiled. "I will devour you if you go further." She said smiling. "nex why did you let it go on?" She asked. "wanted to see what he would do." Nex said smiling thrilled. "that was exhilarating!" Dreamer glared having fell and she stormed off. The woman smiled. "I'm illvomery" she said. DeathMurder_JH: Michael looked at the blond-haired girl. "Who are you?" He asked curiously and remarkably fascinated by being defeated. (He likes pain and likes to be defeated.) He stared at her more intrigued and fascinated than before. He disappeared and reappeared sitting on the bench drinking a bottle of whiskey. "I'd love to lose to you." Miss-Dreamerkat: "Good, cause your not going to get it." She said smiling sitting. "However, i will get enjoyment of this. Devouring your immortality. How does that sound? Being mortal" Nex had left so it was just the two of them. DeathMurder_JH: "Try. Try me catch first." He disappeared, appeared in front of one of the people, killed and drank his blood, then came in front of her. Miss-Dreamerkat: She sighed. "I hate my kind, espeically the young ones. They think they are invincible when they are not. A touch of silver," She said gesturing to her third sword. "And they are dead, do they learn? Some yes, a lot, no. That there high horse will eventually crumble." DeathMurder_JH: Michael sighed slowly at what she'd said. Silver. That was a big problem. Surely he wanted to fight, but he did not want to risk dying. Michael had already made and pacts to stay alive and he could not risk it all again. I do not hate my kind. I think, indeed, humanity is chaos and a junction of dread and disorder. But the Masons... Ah, they live seeking a knowledge they will never have. An absolute truth. The Vampires? Maybe they know something. Know the truth. Your kind? He looked her up and down. I appreciate your wisdom and strength. He knew that if he fought, he would lose, then he just sat fascinated and said: "Could you tell me more about this?'' Miss-Dreamerkat: "I am a vampire you twit and the freemasons? Dabble in knowledge they best not understand." She said. "Besides you annoy me, you are a twit, and a fool. The knowledge will eventually come back to bite you, but, not today" She said and smiled. "Don't go messing with the members of my oragnization or else," She said and flicked her wrist and silver covered the floors and walls eating away at everything, the people, the furniture, except for micheal. Then fire seemed to appear, bright blue, and cause the building to explode and then implode leaving them in the place it was. DeathMurder_JH: Michael looked at her with a tedious look and said: "You boast too much. It does not mean that just because it has all this, *He pointed to her and to the sides* you are uniquely immortal and surreal and blah blah blah.'' He disappeared and reappeared like a police officer and said: You're an idiot too. I do not care about silver or that. I do not die, and that's what matters. He said rudely. Miss-Dreamerkat: "would you care to test that hypothesis?" She asked drawing the third sword. "However your a waste of my time your arrogant prick. Farewell" She said disappearing. DeathMurder_JH: "I'd like to try. Auf Wiedersehen." Michael said, fading into the darkness. 'Jekyll1886: ' Several hours later, Lewis crawled out of the rubble--more like a fine layer of dust, really--and gave a series of hacking coughs. Miraculously, he'd somehow managed to survive the building's destruction. Speech, however, was beyond him at the moment. For f***'s sake... he thought. All I wanted was a God-d***ed beer. Lucky to be alive but in a foul mood nonetheless, he trudged his way back home. He stuck to the shadows as much as he could, not wanting to get himself arrested for public indecency. Obtained From A Fun Night